fateuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Leysritt
'Leysritt' (リーゼリット, Rīzeritto?) is a Homunculus created by the Einzbern family to serve as a maid, bodyguard, and caregiver for Illyasviel. Despite her appearance, she is only about two years old. Profile Appearance While dressed in her maid uniform, Leysritt appears almost identical to Sella; in casual clothing, she is revealed to have short pale hair. Liz had one of the biggest sets of breasts in Fate.[2] Personality Regardless of her thin ego, she developed a sense of reason due to her alignment with Ilyasviel. As a result, Leysritt often says what she thinks without any consideration and this gets her often into a verbal conflict with Sella. She and Illya are actually very close friends and should Illya die, Leysritt would die as well. In contrast to Sella, she possesses a casual personality but has difficulty expressing her emotions and comes across as robotic at times. However, she appears to enjoy teasing Sella and also takes a liking to Shirou because his presence makes Illya happy. Background Leysritt is a Homunculus created by the Einzbern family, she was amongst failures in the creation of the Holy Grail. Originally she was meant to be scrapped, but she was given new lives as Illya maid and bodyguard.[2] She was designed with the intention of sacrificing her life to become the Dress of Heaven. As a homunculus, Leysritt's sole function is to protect Illya and she possesses superior combat efficiency. However, to maximize her combat abilities, her basic efficiency as a homunculus was sacrificed and she lacks a complete sense of self, resulting in a thin ego. Development In early drafts, the caretaker of Ilya was a tuxedo-wearing German man; someone akin to the wonderful man who nagged at Shirou and Rin incessantly. Leysritt made her appearance because some artistic director insisted on it and made a huge scene about it.[2] Plot Fate/Stay Night Fate As Illya travels to Fuyuki city for the Fifth Holy Grail War, she brings along her two maids Leyritt and Sella. Leysritt would protect Illya as a bodyguard in the war. Leysritt and Sella role is to provide care for Illya when Illya absorbs all servants. Sella would help Illya to wear the Dress of Heaven when Leysritt sacrifice her life to become the dress.[3] Unlimited Blade Works As Illya travels to Fuyuki city for the Fifth Holy Grail War, she brings along her two maids Leyritt and Sella. Leysritt would protect Illya as a bodyguard in the war. Leysritt and Sella role is to provide care for Illya when Illya absorbs all servants. Sella would help Illya to wear the Dress of Heaven when Leysritt sacrifice her life to become the dress.[3] Heaven's Feel As Illya travels to Fuyuki city for the Fifth Holy Grail War, she brings along her two maids Leyritt and Sella. Leysritt would protect Illya as a bodyguard in the war. Leysritt and Sella role is to provide care for Illya when Illya absorbs all servants. Sella would help Illya to wear the Dress of Heaven when Leysritt sacrifice her life to become the dress.[3] Fate/Unlimited Codes She is given the title Maid of the heaven grail (天の杯の侍女, ?) in Fate/unlimited codes. Fate/Hollow Ataraxia Carnival Phantasm Fate/Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya Abilities Leysritt is skilled in combat, particularly with halberds, and she is able to sacrifice her life to manifest the Dress of Heaven. Her physical strength is able to match that of a Servant; she is notably on par with Rider, the strongest female Servant in terms of physical strength. Leysritt's primary weapon is a large halberd made of Rhenium, far rarer and more valuable than the tungsten steel used in the armor plating of tanks. Its density is about three times that of iron, making it too heavy to be swung around in melee combat by humans. For anyone other than Leysritt, an Einzbern homunculus that doesn't suffer from fatigue and has muscle power on the level of Servants, ranked at B- at the same level as Rider using Monstrous Strength, it would be better to fight with bare hands instead of using it.[4] It was forged as an "attacking defensive" item with an emphasis on toughness instead of sharpness that allows for it to sustain heavy damage in order to defeat the opponent. It seems like it was designed after the antiques that decorate castles, but it makes use of the latest Einzbern technology and various thaumaturgical characteristics. It is an easy to handle weapon due to its wide variety of applications, such as thrusting, slashing, and striking. Its performance is greatly inferior compared to lances, swords, and axes respectively. It is suited for pulling down the stance of an enemy and then primarily leading into a turn over after creating a situation to pull off a finishing blow. It may also be suited to dragging enemies off mounts depending on the shape of the blade. Relationships Sella Illyasviel von Einzbern Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Homunculus Category:Protagonists Category:Mages Category:Einzbern Family Category:Fate/Stay Night Characters Category:Fate Characters Category:Unlimited Blade Works Characters Category:Heaven's Feel Characters Category:Fate/Hollow Ataraxia Characters Category:Fate/Unlimited Codes Characters Category:Carnival Phantasm Characters Category:Fate/Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya Characters